This invention relates to packaging equipment, and, more particularly, to a mechanism for applying labels to containers such as bottles and boxes.
Packaging equipment is commonly in use for the filling of containers, the closure of the containers, and the labeling of containers. Examples of containers in frequent use are the bottles and boxes found on the shelves in the marketplace utilized in the packaging of food and other items utilized both in the home and in industry. Such packages are provided with labels to identify the contents of the package, as well as to provide instructions in the use of the material contained within the package.
A problem arises in that there are occasions wherein there is insufficient room on a package label to provide all of the necesary data and instructions on the use of the material contained within the package. For example, in the distribution of medicinal products, literature in the nature of a multi-folded paper is attached desirably to the package, such multi-folded paper having adequate space to fully describe the material being packaged. However, the securing of literature, such as the foregoing multi-folded paper or a brochure of bound sheets of paper, is not applied readily by the type of mechanism utilized for applying a simple label. The bulkiness of the literature, and its tendency to open, necessitates the use of specially constructed equipment which can handle the folded or bound literature. Thus, the foregoing problem is manifested by an inadequacy of labeling equipment to affix folded and bound literature to a container, particularly a bottle used for the storage of medicine or food.